The present invention relates to a disk playback device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disk playback device wherein the depth dimension of the device is reduced
There has been a greater demand for disk playback devices with smaller depth dimensions, especially for automotive in-dash disk changers attached to a dashboard of an automobile. Therefore, there clearly is a need to reduce the depth dimension of devices by allowing a disk being played back to overlap, when viewed from above, with disks in a storage position. In addition, the depth dimension should be further reduced by reassessing the shapes and structures of individual parts.
Conventional devices have an internal layout where a storing member, which holds disks by supporting the edges of disks, is disposed at the very back of the device. The depth dimension of the device can then be reduced by positioning the rear panel of the device as close as possible to the rearmost section of the disks held in the storing member.
In this case, the storing member must support the disk edges over an appropriate angular range. Thus, the storing member is interposed between the rearmost section of the disks stored in the storing member and the rear panel. The width of the storing member at its rearmost section must be reduced as much as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk playback device which overcomes the foregoing problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk playback device wherein the overall depth dimension is significantly reduced.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a connecting member connecting a pair of holder plates toward the end of the holder plates at the recessed end in the direction in which the disk is inserted. By forming the holding member holding disks using three pieces, there is less deformation causes by high temperatures compared to integrally formed units. Also, since this connecting member only serves to connect the pair of holder plates, a thin rod-shaped connecting bar can be used. This allows the clearance between the disks held toward the back of the device and the rear panel to be minimized, thus contributing to a reduced depth dimension for the device.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device equipped with a disk holding device comprising first and second holder plates for supporting a disk edge along an appropriate angular range, a connecting member connecting the first and second holder plates at far ends of a direction of disk insertion, and conveying means engaging with each of the first and second holder plates, thereby allowing the first and second holder plates to move perpendicular to a recording surface of the disk and parallel to each other.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a disk playback device equipped with a disk holding device comprising a plurality of drive pulleys conveying the disk between a disk insertion/removal position and a disk playback position by engaging with an edge of the disk, at least two of the plurality engaging with the edge of the disk when the disk is brought to the disk playback position, guiding means supporting the disk between the guiding means and the plurality of drive pulleys, and pulley/guide driving means moving the plurality of drive pulleys and the guiding means close to and away from each other.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device comprising conveying means, for conveying a disk between an insertion/removal position and a playback position by supporting an edge of the disk from either side, the conveying means being movable away from the disk when the disk is being played back, a turntable rotating the disk, a damper clamping the disk to the turntable, a clamp arm extending roughly perpendicular to the disk conveyance direction rotatably supporting the clamper, the clamp arm having a bend, whereby when the conveying means is moved away from the disk, at least a section of the clamp arm overlapping with the disk conveying means is separated by a greater distance than other sections of the clamp arm.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device, holding a plurality of disks and conveying a selected disk from a holding position to a playback position to play back the selected disk, comprising first and second locking members passing through center holes of the plurality of disks positioned at the holding position, a lock arm pivotably supported by one of the first and second of locking members, and the lock arm pivoting to close a gap formed between the first and second locking members.
According to another feature of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device comprising first and second conveying means for conveying recording media supporting a recording medium from either side, the first and second conveying means conveying the recording medium inserted from a recording media insertion opening to a predetermined position, a driving mechanism, driving at least one of the first and second conveying means so that the first and second conveying means move close to and away from each other, detecting means for detecting a gap between the first and second conveying means is increased due to insertion of the recording medium between the first and second conveying means, and controlling means for controlling the driving mechanism to drive the first and second conveying means in response to the detecting means, whereby the first and second conveying means move to increase a gap between the first and second conveying means.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device comprising a plurality of drive rollers abutting a recording medium inserted from a recording media insertion opening, the plurality conveying the recording medium to a predetermined position, driving means for rotating the plurality, supporting means for movably supporting a single drive roller, belonging to said plurality of drive rollers, disposed toward the recording media insertion opening, relative to the remainder of the plurality of drive rollers, and detecting means for detecting a movement of the single drive roller toward the recording media insertion opening accompanying insertion of the recording medium into the recording medium insertion opening.
According to still another feature of the present invention, there is provided a disk playback device equipped with a disk conveying device comprising a plurality of drive pulleys conveying a recording medium by abutting an edge of the recording medium, a guide member, disposed facing the plurality of drive pulleys, supporting the edge of the recording medium wherein the recording medium is interposed between the guide member and the plurality of drive pulleys, and a drive member, disposed roughly co-planar with a conveyance plane of the recording medium conveyed by the plurality of drive pulleys, rotating the plurality of drive pulleys by abutting each of the plurality of drive pulleys.
A disk playback device of the present invention includes a pair of disk holders which supports an edge of a disk along an appropriate angular range. A connecting member, connecting the pair of disk holders toward the recessed end of the direction in which the disk is inserted into the disk holder. Additionally, the disk playback device of the present invention includes means for conveying, engaging with each of the pair of disk holders, thereby conveying the disk holders perpendicular to a recording surface of the disk.